


Draco's Birthday Present

by Dracos_tealsuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_tealsuit/pseuds/Dracos_tealsuit
Summary: Lucius is shopping for Draco's birthday and comes across the perfect present, Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to JK Rowling and we are forever in her debt. 
> 
> Anyway, this story is just for fun. I'm not going to put in all the background I normally do. Basically what I'm saying is-
> 
> Shhhh…. *pets head*..... Just let this happen.
> 
> Speaking of consent :) 
> 
> I just want to take a moment to say that ALL sexual encounters should be revolve around consent and safety. Luckily, BDSM is highly focused on consent and safety. 
> 
> If you're new to the scene and need some guidance feel free to message me on Instagram @dracos.tealsuit 
> 
> Story time

For the first two years after the war Harry's life was a whirlwind of activity. He remodeled Grimmauld place and gave it to Andromeda and Teddy, then bought a 3 bedroom flat nearby so he could be with them often. He worked his ass off through auror training and made top marks in every area except occlumency. 

Four years after the war he was still putting in the hours and effort at work and he was on the fast track to be the youngest head auror in history. He gave his free time to friends and adopted family, and he loved them. But…. by this point he had realized how people thought of him. He could even admit that part of him enjoyed it, the way everyone treated him. They respected him, adored him, asked for his advice, needed him to be there to carry the burdens of life. 

There were days when it felt like too much though, like the constant stream of _please can you,_ and _I knew you could_ , or _we need you on this,_ felt like it was too much to bear. Harry felt exhausted from being in charge all the time, making sure he never messed up, being what everyone expected him to be. They needed him, and he wanted to be needed, just not sucked dry. 

When he felt overwhelmed he would go for a walk, wander around without his auror robes, and pretend no one knew him. Most of the time he walked in muggle London and took the Underground when his calves started to burn. 

Tonight though, Harry was dressed in denims that were broken in, cumfy, with the back pocket torn from overuse. He paired it with a grey t-shirt and a dark hoodie. He had the hood pulled up to cover his ever recognizable, messy dark hair. He'd also traded out his normal round glasses for a pair of thin framed rectangle specs. He just didn't want to be bothered for a few hours, just didn't want to be recognized and, subsequently, asked for anything. 

He was strolling through Diagon Alley, retracing the path he used to patrol during his second year at work. Mostly watching his feet and blissfully disassociating from conscious thought, he didn't realize that he was halfway through Knockturn alley until he was standing in front of Cobb and Webb's. Only it wasn't Cobb and Webb's, instead the sign read Flog and Fanny's. Harry stood there, in the middle of the walkway, staring dumbly at the sign, trying to figure out when it had changed. 

"Harry Potter."

Harry felt his shoulders tense at the sound of that voice. He turned around, already glaring, to face Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was in black trousers, matching black robes billowing around him, and charcoal dragon hide boots. Between the clothes and his platinum hair, he looked the exact opposite of Harry.

"I don't suppose I have to ask what you're doing in Knockturn alley, Lucius," Harry said, bitterly. 

Lucius regarded him with a critical eye, "You don't appear to be working at the moment." He glanced up at the building behind Harry, then met his eye, "I might ask what you're doing here, in front of a fetish club." 

Harry looked back at the sign again, he felt his cheeks start to heat and hoped that his hoodie would hide the blush. He cleared his throat, "I was just out for a walk. I didn't even know about this place," he said, waving a hand at the building. 

Lucius lifted his chin so that he was looking down on Harry. He stepped closer, spoke in a low voice, and said, "It's for people who like to be tied up, spanked," he leaned closer, "dominated."

Harry swallowed thickly, "Why- why would someone do that?" 

Lucius tilted his head, he was so close that his long, white blond, hair brushed against Harry's hood when he did it. "Sometimes," Lucius said in a whisper, "people want to let go of the burdens, of being in charge all the time, of the constant pressure. This allows people to let go." 

Lucius drew off him, taking a graceful step back. "I was shopping." 

Harry opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them. "What?" he said, breathlessly.

"You asked why I'm out tonight. I'm shopping for Draco's birthday present."

Harry tried, he really did. A voice in his mind, that sounded oddly like Hermione, was telling him to walk away. He couldn't though. It was that name, and everything that it evoked in Harry. He just couldn't help it. 

"It's June 2nd. I'm surprised you waited this long, his birthday is on Wednesday," he said, feeling like an idiot. Why would he say that? Why did he even know Malfoy's birthday? 

A slow smirk played on Lucius' lips as his eyes traveled the length of Harry's body. "You know Potter, you're absolutely right. I waited too long, I wanted to procure something for him that was special though. Something he would be highly pleased with. Until tonight, I have been unable to find the right gift."

"Oh really," Harry said, feeling more stable now. "Are you going to buy him some ropes then? A paddle for spanking?" 

Lucius was still smirking as though he knew something Harry didn't and he couldn't wait to break the news. "Not exactly, no. I've seen you at the Ministry galas, watching my son. You seem transfixed by him."

"I don't know what you're-" 

"Come now, there's no reason to deny it," Lucius said. 

Harry stared at him, unable to come up with a response. 

"There's no reason to deny yourself either," Lucius said, his eyes flashing. "If you decide you want a break from being in charge, meet me at the tea shop next to Flourish and Blotts on Wednesday morning. If you're there I'll let you help me with Draco's birthday present."

Harry watched as Lucius strode confidently away, down through Knockturn. He went home, his mind full of only one thought. 

Draco Malfoy. 


	2. I have no doubts

Harry spent the next two days considering his options. He knew that he was going to meet with Lucius on Wednesday morning, he'd known that before leaving Knockturn Alley. He just wasn't sure what would come of it. 

He worked through lunch and cut out early. He spent the first evening in a muggle internet cafe, and the second in a muggle library, reading as much as he could about the words Lucius had spoken. Harry learned a few words too, like bondage, submissive, and  _ Sir.  _

On Tuesday afternoon he received an owl from Lucius. It stated the time of their meeting, and told Harry to request the rest of the week off of work, in case they were able to come to an arrangement. 

Harry knew, at the very least, that he wanted to find out how far he could go with this. He wanted to know if he could enjoy the scene, and he wanted to find out with someone who was guaranteed to push him to his limits. So, he told Kingsley he needed some time off and that he'd be back in a week. Kingsley had easily agreed, he knew Harry was prone to taking a week off or a long weekend here and there. Usually that time off was spent watching Teddy or helping George with the shop.

**** 

The tea shop next to Flourish and Blotts was empty when Harry arrived at 8am on June 5th. He waited at the front counter for nearly five minutes before a pretty witch came out from the back room. Her eyes raked over him and Harry braced himself for the moment of recognition. He hoped she wasn't a fan. 

"You're here to see Mr. Malfoy?" she asked without preamble. 

"Yep."

"Follow," she strode out from behind the counter and pointed her wand at the back wall. With a whispered spell, part of the wall shimmed, and became transparent. Harry stepped over to it and then through. 

Lucius was sitting at a table with a steaming cup of tea in front of him. His eyes traced Harry's movements as Harry sat in the chair across from him. 

"Mr. Potter, thank you for attending," Lucius said in that pureblood drawl. 

Harry offered a noncommittal grunt, which earned him a flicker of annoyance from the other man. 

"Do you have any questions before I begin?" 

"Begin what, exactly?" 

"I assume, as an auror, you did some investigation before coming to meet me. Is that correct?" Lucius asked. 

Harry met his eye, "Yes I did." Though, to be honest, he certainly didn't feel like an expert. 

Lucius flicked his wand and a parchment appeared in front of Harry. It was a contract. Harry glanced at it briefly then looked back to Lucius. 

"Due to our entangled past, I'm not going to even consider taking you out of this shop without your written permission," Lucius said. "Consent to leave with me is the first paragraph. After that is a standard BDSM contract which includes a few places for you to fill in and questions to answer." He slid a quill across the table. 

Harry looked at the quill suspiciously and then pulled his own from the pocket of his robes. He set it on the table and looked back at Lucius. "Aren't you even going to ask me if I want to do this?"

The arrogant smirk that pulled at Lucius' lips was so knowing, it made Harry want to storm out just on principle of proving the man wrong. But he couldn't. He had thought too much about this, he wanted it too badly. Instead, Harry settled for glaring at him. 

"I've been studying how to read people all my life, Potter," he replied, "Trust me when I say, I have no doubts about what you want." He stood then, "I'm going to give you a chance to read and fill out the contract on your own. When you sign, you're consenting to come with and see if you enjoy it. You're safe word can pull consent at any time. Do you understand?" 

"Yes," Harry answered, thinking that this must be one of the more ethical things the Malfoy family was involved in. Which was odd, considering. 

"Now," Lucius sneered at Harry's clothes, "I'm going to see if I can find you something else to wear." With that, he left the tea shop. 

Harry checked the appropriate boxes, agreed to green, yellow, red, wrote in the 'fullstop' safeword  _ Petunia _ , added the dates he was agreeing to, and signed the bottom. The words faded on the page and then returned, the contract was sealed. 

When Lucius returned he handed over a bag of clothes and motioned Harry to the back room to change so they could leave. Harry changed into the silk briefs, the tight fitting black trousers, and the mesh black long sleeve. He looked in the mirror and mentally made a note to send a gift to the personal trainer for the auror department. He could easily see his defined muscles under the mesh top along with the Phoenix tattoo covering his right rib cage. Harry also pulled on the dark silver wizards robe, and rolled his eyes at the Slytherin green embroidered cuffs. 

Harry walked out of the back and went to meet Lucius at the floo. The man ran an approving eye over Harry's body and said, "See you at the manor." 

  
After the flames died down, Harry stepped into the fireplace and very  _ clearly  _ said, "Malfoy Manor."


	3. Smart mouth

Lucius stepped through the fireplace and handed his things to Blitz, the house elf. Harry came through just after him. Lucius turned to look over him one last time.

"Take Mr. Potter to the room next to Draco's," he said to Blitz.

The house elf stared up at Lucius with large eyes. "The one on the left?" he asked awkwardly.

Looking down his nose at the elf Lucius replied with a question, "Is there a room next to Draco's on the right that I am unaware of?"

Blitz swallowed, shuffling his feet nervously, "No Master Malfoy. Blitz is taking Harry Potter to the room Sir."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Lucius, who rolled his in response. "Return with your coworkers if you want to talk about my house elves Potter. That's not why you're here. Besides, they all get checked on once a month now thanks to your lot, and we always pass the inspection."

"Good," Harry replied.

Lucius ignored him, choosing, instead, to let his mind fill with thoughts of how the boy-who-lived would soon be taken down a peg. Likely, he'd be a boy who begged, if Lucius knew his son.

He found Draco in his own room lounged in a plush chair. He was still dressed in silk sleep pants, eating an apple. When Lucius came in Draco stood to his feet.

"Father, where have you been?" Draco asked. "Mother told me you left early this morning."

Lucius could tell that his son was anxious. Draco hadn't had to wait for many things in his life, especially on his birthday. Lucius pulled out a leather collar from his pocket and held it up to Draco. "I got you a new toy," he said and watched his son's face transform into excitement, silver eyes glittering.

Draco stepped closer to reach out but Lucius pulled back ever so slightly. "Draco," Lucius said sternly, "you must take extra care that every rule is followed. He is not to be permanently injured, nor can you take him out of the manor without his express consent."

Draco's brows drew together, "Yes, Father. I know the rules. I've been doing this for three years now."

With his free hand, Lucius pulled out the contract scroll and handed it to his son, "Extra care, Draco," he repeated.

Draco took it, unrolled the scroll and stood staring at it for a long moment. Eventually, he pulled his wand and cast a charm to check for authenticity.

Lucius smiled at that, he was proud of his son for having considered it could be a fake. Slytherin to the last drop.

When the contract showed itself to be true Draco looked up with wide eyes, "How?"

Lucius moved toward him and offered the collar again, "It doesn't matter right now. Go. You have until Sunday morning per the contract. Though, I have it on good authority, he's taken off a full week. Let me know if the parameters need to be extended."

Draco favored him with a brilliant smile, hugged him quickly and took the collar from his hand. "Thank you, Father."

"Happy birthday son," Lucius said, and left.

****

Harry sat in the room he'd been escorted too for what felt like an hour but was probably only ten minutes. He knew this because the tea he'd been given was still warm. He didn't drink it because he wasn't an idiot.

Well…. Ok, maybe he wasn't that far from being an idiot. After all, he was currently standing in _this_ house. He was dressed in clothes chosen for him by Lucius Malfoy. Harry shook his head to clear it of the rant. _I'm not an idiot, I'm just a Gryffindor,_ he thought.

He stood up to start snooping. That would distract him. He walked around the four poster bed, letting his hand graze along the metal frame at the footboard. There were two bars there, one a few inches from the floor and the other was level with the top of the mattress. He looked up to see matching metal bars at the headboard, only these climbed higher up the wall, with the last one bolted a meter from the top of the mattress.

He looked away, feeling a blush creep up his neck. His eye caught on the wardrobe and he moved towards it, running his hands along the intricate carvings before trying to pull it open. When Harry found the door locked he tried not to let his auror training, or natural paranoia, run rampant with possibilities. He briefly considered a wandless _Alohomora,_ but his thoughts stopped when he heard the door open.

He looked over his left shoulder to find Draco Malfoy in the tightest dragonhide pants he'd ever seen. His eyes traveled up to the charcoal button down shirt which was cut to show some of the skin at the man's hip bones. As Draco started to move closer, Harry's eyes lifted further up to see his neck, clean shaven jawline, and sharp cheekbones. When did he get so hot?

_Around fifth year,_ his mind helpfully provided.

"Already misbehaving," Draco said eyeing the cabinet. His voice had changed again, Harry noted. He remembered it changing at school too, but now it seemed to drip sex.

Draco's hair was artfully tousled with a bit of fringe falling just over his right eye. Harry longed to brush it back, to feel it through his fingers.

"Potter," Draco admonished.

"Malfoy," Harry said, automatically, and finally met his eyes.

Draco cocked an eyebrow and motioned to the wardrobe.

Harry hastily removed his hands and turned to fully face the blonde. "Oh I was just," he said, "um, admiring the- you know, craftsmanship."

"Snooping."

"Correct."

"This is why I rarely take first time subs, always more work," Draco said, with a put upon sigh. His eyes raked slowly over Harry's body, then he gave a sinful smile. "You, of course, have always been extra work for me."

Harry felt the familiar anger grip him. Draco always seemed to pull out the worst in him. Harry narrowed his eyes, "You know Malfoy-"

Draco stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and Harry's biting comment died in his throat. Draco was still the taller of the two, so Harry had to look up to make eye contact.

Draco leaned in and whispered, "Shut up, Potter. I won't hesitate to gag you," then slipped the collar around his neck. His practiced fingers fastened in the back, then slid around to tug gently on the ring in front. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing picked up.

"That's better," Draco said, his words a gentle murmur. He tugged again, leading Harry towards the bed. When they reached the metal footboard Draco turned pushed his shoulder until his back was to the bed, then he said, "Kneel."

His tone of command sparked through Harry's body making him shiver, but still he hesitated. He'd never been great at taking direct orders, and now he stood staring at the metal bar, trying to decide what to do. He looked up to see Draco's eyes silver eyes flash dangerously.

Harry felt his left knee give way when Draco's ankle hooked around it, that, combined with the pull to his collar, sent Harry to the floor. He put his hands out to regain his balance and resisted the muscle memory from training that was telling him to pull Draco to the floor as well. Harry sat back on his heels and looked up, scowling.

Draco smirked and flicked his wand. Bright green rope flowed from it and neatly tied Harry's hands to the metal frame on either side of him. "It doesn't matter to me if you behave or not Potter. I will enjoy this either way," he drawled, and let go of the O-ring.

Harry bit his cheek so he wouldn't reply. He was now eye level with his cock, or at least, the dragonhide that was covering his cock. The last thing he wanted was to say something that would mess this up. He needed this, he realized, as his wrists pulled against the ropes. He wasn't trying to get free, he was enjoying the way it felt to struggle, enjoying the pressure.

Draco placed his wand on the bed, then ran a hand gently through Harry's hair, "Have you ever sucked cock, Potter?"

Harry nodded, eyes locked on the thick bulge in front of him. Draco's fingers tightened in his hair and pulled his head back, causing Harry to look up at him.

"Use your words," Draco said calmly.

"Yes, Malfoy," he replied, surprised at how ragged his voice was, "I've sucked cock."

Draco's hand twisted and Harry let out a little wine at the sharp pain. "Try again," he said, just as calm.

Harry narrowed his eyes and ground out the words, "Yes, Sir."

Draco's hold loosened a bit, and he said, "Well your mouth clearly isn't meant for talking. Let's see what you can do. He pressed forward until Harry's nose was right up against the dragonhide, pressing into the hard cock underneath. "Go on then, take them off," he encouraged.

Harry looked up, confused. He pulled at the ropes to indicate that his hands were not available.

"No, not with your hands, with your smart mouth," Draco clarified.

Harry blushed furiously, but he leaned in and bit at the fabric to maneuver it out of the buttons.


	4. Permission

Once Harry had the pants pulled away just enough to see Draco's hard on in the flesh, he moved to bury his nose against the reddened cock. Harry noted how swiftly his own cock hardened as he moved his tongue in a broad lick up the shaft, then licked a drop of precum off the tip.

Draco kept one hand in Harry's hair tugging to give direction, and slipped the other over Harry's cheekbone then down further to cup Harry's chin in his palm. "Are you planning to be good for me, Potter?" 

Harry had just started licking the head of Draco's cock and flushed when he felt pride bloom in his chest at hearing those words. He shot Draco a dark look, defiance waring with desire in his mind. 

The conflict must have shown on his face because Draco chuckled, "I see you haven't decided yet." He wrapped his fingers around his cock and pressed the tip against Harry's mouth, spreading precum on his lips, and said, "Suck on this while you think."

Harry closed his eyes, no matter if he was planning to behave or not, he was absolutely planning to see Malfoy come undone by his mouth. His lips parted and Draco slid in, Harry's tongue massaging against the shaft, leading him deeper to press against his throat. His cock tasted like sage soap, and precum, and Harry was drunk on it. 

Harry had discovered that sucking cock was one of his favorite things to do just before auror training. He loved to feel a man weakened from his mouth, to be rewarded with cum filling his throat or splashed across his chest, his cheeks, once even his glasses. And honestly, of everyone he had ever met in a club, or in the showers after training, or the alley, he'd never wanted to see anyone come un-fucking-done from his mouth more than Draco Malfoy. Because let's face it, he'd been obsessed with Draco for years. 

_I might cum before I even get out of these pants._

Malfoy's hips snapped and Harry choked but didn't pull off, instead he let his throat spasm around the head of Draco's cock. Harry relaxed his throat and closed his eyes, letting himself be used. He loved it. Hearing a humm of approval from Draco, he felt his mouth fill with saliva at the sound. 

_Oh Merlin. Maybe I am turned on by his praise. No... it's just his cock in my mouth that's mak-_

"Good boy Potter," Draco said, both hands pulling and pushing Harry's hair, "open up for my cock."

_Fuck_. 

The feeling of pride at those words thundered through his body, making room for a new kind of Draco induced obsession. 

Harry's cock was so hard it would have been painful without being trapped in his stupid tight pants, with the pants still on it was down right torture. He moved faster bobbing his head against the pressure Draco's hands, sucking, letting the pressure build and soften with each thurst. He could feel the effect on Draco, could year him chanting "yesyesyes Potter more, fuck you're such a cockslut." 

He had to cum, Harry had to cum right now or he was going to lose his mind. 

He could feel Draco start to tremble, his body getting close. Harry was so turned on he couldn't -couldn't anything- except suck and bob and silently plead for release. Without pulling his mouth away, he yanked his wrist free of the rope and pressed the palm of his hand against his cock, desperate for the pressure, and moaned around Draco's cock from the slight relief it caused. Quickly undoing the pants so he could wrap a hand around his cock, he knew it would only take a few strokes and he would cum. 

****

Draco looked down when he felt Potter's body twist and saw the hand pull free from the rope. He watched him tug desperately at his pants to get to his own prick while still maintaining an impressive blow job performance on the cock currently in his mouth. 

For a moment he considered stopping right then, but Potter's mouth was to fucking needy, to perfect on his cock, to stop. Instead, he let the pleasure burst through him, and came down the boys throat until it spilled out of his lips. Potter sucked a little longer, moaning from his own realse, and licking at the last drops of cum on Draco's cock. Finally, Draco pulled back and looked down at the hand Potter still had wrapped around his own cock which was covered in cum. 

Draco pulled his wand and tapped the rope, causing the other boys hand to pull back to the metal bar as the rope tightened. Then he looked into those famous green eyes and said, "Oh Potter, I hope you enjoyed that. It's going to be hours before I let you cum now." 

He leaned over and lifted a cock ring off of the rear bed post, then slipped a finger through the O ring on Potter's collar. He slowly lifted him to his feet, letting the magic of the ropes do their work and twist around with him. He thought Potter might resist but he didn't. In fact, he seemed eager. Draco secured the cock ring, watching fascinated as Potter gasped from the contact and his pupils dilated until the green was nearly gone.

"Are you just a cockslut Potter?" Draco asked, "Or is it because it was my cock in your mouth that you couldn't wait for permission?" 

Harry blinked, blushed, and said, "I-" he cleared his throat, his voice hoarse from mistreatment of his throat, "both," he managed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it takes forever for me to update this story. I'm really trying to improve my smut so I spend time rewriting. Never a good idea :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Next chapter will have a bit of plot, fair warning. Lol  
> 🤔😯


End file.
